1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving fixture, and more particularly, to a moving fixture and a related moving apparatus capable of adjusting suction force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dimensions of the panel unit are increased according to a trend of the consumer market. The moving fixture is a tool for stably moving the panel unit. The conventional moving fixture includes a handle, a support arm and an adhesive disk. The support arm is made of rigid material. Ends of the support arm are respectively connected to the handle and the adhesive disk. For moving the panel unit, the moving fixture is put on a surface of the panel unit, an external force is applied to the handle to downwardly move the support arm, and the adhesive disk is resiliently deformed to exhaust inner air. A vacuum state inside the adhesive disk is formed to temporarily connect the moving fixture with the panel unit. However, operation of the conventional moving fixture is inconvenient. The adhesive disk cannot effectively connect with the panel unit as the small pressing force is applied to the moving fixture, or the panel unit is easily damaged as the large pressing force is applied to the moving fixture. Therefore, a moving fixture capable of controlling the pressing force to generate the suitable suction force is an important issue of the related panel industry.